Unknown Reasons
by hopelina
Summary: The summary's inside. Discontinued, at least for now.


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

** Summary: Sora, Roxas, and Cloud are brothers and sons of the king of Sylvestria. All three of them have extraordinary, different talents and don't contact each other as much as they'd like to. Sora is a famous playwright with the stage-name "Fushigi." Even though this story starts out in Cloud's POV, this will be centered around Sora and Riku's relationship. It also includes Cloud/Zack, Axel/Roxas, and a few others (like Zexion/Demyx). THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON!**

** This is my first M Kingdom Hearts fiction, so I can already tell that I'll probably have a lot of fun writing most of this. Remember, this story is rated M for a reason! ;)**

** Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cloud's POV<span>**

The dusty air reeks of blood and decay. There's barely any of the enemy left, but we still continue to fight. Nothing can stop this repulsive violence until this war is over.

I've killed hundreds of soldiers in the last week, and thousands in the last year. I remember the face of each and everyone of them... When will this stop? When will our enemy surrender? So many lives have already been taken...

This is brutal. Why do I have to wield a skill such as this? The only thing I can do properly is send others to the afterlife... Why have I acquired such a brutal "gift"? Everyone calls it that... They think I'm so lucky to have the strength and agility I have. My endurance, energy, intelligence, battle strategies, reflexes, and leadership... Most people call them gifts, but I call it all a curse.

My siblings all have talents. Sora can both paint and playwright like no other, has Roxas may be the best scientist alive. While they're left with less physical talents, I'm cursed with the ability of slaughter.

Because of my dreaded talent, my father forced me to lead a group of 30 "invincible" soldiers against thousands of Kokoro warriors, at the mere age of 15. These soldiers are titled "Banpufutou Sylvestrians." It's been barely more than a year, since I started leading them, and we've already lost 6 of them... That is, if none has died in this battle.

17,356 lives... I've taken 17,356 lives, and I'm barely 16. Every one of those lives are men likely forced into the army by Kokoro law. Their leader, Sephiroth, just cowards behind his throne as he sends every man at or over the age of 15 into battle... Of course, I was forced into battle at that age, but they all have next to no fighting skill.

I hate myself. By my own hand, I've murdered 17,356 men who only did what they were told.

17,357.

There are only a few things keeping me from taking my own life. One, the soldiers would probably end up dead, anyway. Two, I feel like I have to end this war, myself. Finally, the greatest reason for my life's continuation is simple.

Zack Fair. Originally, he was just a playmate that my father assigned to me. Recently, however, we've become lovers and... I really couldn't live without him. He's my biggest want, my greatest desire... Zack is the only one who I know will always love me, no matter what I do or what happens. He's one of the only things keeping me alive.

17,361.

In the nine years I've known him, I haven't done so much as glance at anyone else with any sort of desire. Though I hate that he has to join me on the battle field, I just kind of feel more at ease with him around. I'm not a master with words, but all I can say is that I love him more than I ever thought possible. Not only that, but I feel like I'm falling even deeper in love with him, every day. I'm not sure how it's possible, but I really am...

17,364.

What I hate the most is that Zack passed The Impossible Test and is also a Banpufutou Sylvestrian. He only took the test to be by my side, and now he faces great danger, each day. I make him fight at the very back of my army, but he still has to fight to much for my liking. Why did he have to join the Sylvestrian army?

17,367

There's no longer an enemy in sight, only miles of corpses and desert. Just for the sake of my country, I've killed 17,367 people, most of them still young...

I stab my blade into the dirt as hard as I can, impatiently awaiting the arrival of more soldiers. If I've learned anything in all my battles, its to never expect that the enemy won't come back soon and to always stay on your guard.

"Kuroudo-sama," my only female soldier, Paine, addresses me in Japanese- her native language. "Permission to take camp?"

"No." I reply sternly, not looking up from sword. There must be more coming...

I let my eyes drift close, momentarily thinking of a better time and place. Before Kokoro decided they wanted Sylvestria for themselves, before I had to take other people's lives. I think of the garden where Zack and I would always frolic around innocently. Back when the only worry I had was about my mothers death. I'm long done mourning for her now, so it would be so much better if times could just be back to how they were.

My family had only begun falling apart, back then. I felt really lonely without my mother around, so my father assigned me several playmates. All of them were boring, narcissistic and rich and didn't help me in the slightest. That is, until Zack came into my life. Zack has filled all the holes in my heart I didn't even know I had. Like I said before, I can't live without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me, being as constructive as you may, what you think! As for the yaoi action, there will be some in the next chapter ;) <strong>

**Reviews encourage me to update!**


End file.
